Anjo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Porque há muito tempo atrás, em uma galáxia muito, muito distante, o amor de ambos construiu os alicerces da salvação. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens criados para a saga Star Wars são meus, eles pertencem a George Lucas.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Ángel", de Bella Scullw. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ANJO**

Padmé.

Seu anjo.

Desde o dia em que se separaram, Anakin nunca deixara de pensar nela, nem por um instante; cada segundo, minuto e dia que passava em seu treinamento, seus pensamentos estavam com a jovem que roubava o seu sono. A simples lembrança de seu lindo sorriso era intoxicante, ela própria o era. Não importava o quanto tentasse, o fascínio das lembranças tornou-se aos poucos um capricho à medida que ele foi crescendo, e despertando dentro de si desejos menos infantis. A distância não fazia nada além de ajustar isso. E, assim, conforme, à distância, ele ouvia a respeito de sua fama e dos grandes elogios que a ela eram tecidos, conformando-se com hologramas que só aumentavam o seu anseio, o garoto que tornara-se homem não conseguiu evitar desejá-la.

Era impossível.

Quando, em sua inocência de criança, confundira-a com um ser supremo, não estivera muito enganado. Ela era forte, corajosa e pura. Repleta dos mais belos sentimentos, piedosa e humilde. E, principalmente, linda, muito linda. Era uma mulher que qualquer homem desejaria. E ele era um homem, talvez com mais limitações, mas não deixava de sê-lo, mesmo quando as correntes de seu destino como Jedi o prendiam a protocolos e regras que ele odiava exatamente por isso. A afeição governava a sua vida, mesmo que fosse proibido.

E, quando voltaram a se ver, o que ele sentia se intensificou.

\- _Ani ? Oh, meu Deus, você cresceu ! - sua voz suave deixou transparecer a surpresa que se refletia diante do homem que agora apresentava-se diante dela. Seu brilhante sorriso alargou-se por todo o seu rosto ao contemplá-lo, e perceber que o garoto que ela conhecera havia crescido, e, principalmente, era atraente._

 _\- Você também, porém você ficou mais bela... - ele adiantou-se instintivamente, quase esquecendo do público que os rodeava. Ergueu-se em toda a sua estatura, traspassando-a com o olhar, que refletia tanto o seu desejo quanto a sua voz._

 _Ela, por um breve momento, não disse nada, aturdida pela sensação que aquele olhar provocou dentro de si. No entanto, teve de lembrar-se de quem era para escapar daquilo._

Ainda assim, Anakin não era de se render tão facilmente. E Padmé o percebeu. Era difícil caminhar diante dele, enquanto sentia como aqueles olhos azuis observavam-na da cabeça aos pés, como se enxergassem a sua própria alma, era difícil manter a sua postura séria e prática, quando aquele olhar era como uma carícia suave e passional pelo seu corpo feminino. E, principalmente, era difícil porque gostava dele, porque o que despertava em Anakin era algo que não desejava evitar.

\- ... _Anakin, você amadureceu - a voz de Padmé deixava refletir a sua aprovação, enquanto ela guardava a sua roupa._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Não tente amadurecer antes do tempo - ela observou gentilmente, quase querendo apoiar sua mão no ombro dele, para ter certeza de que ele lhe entendia. Mas se absteve daquele gesto, já havia atritos desconfortáveis o suficiente para que gerasse um novo, que o levasse a interpretá-la erroneamente._

 _Anakin levantou-se rapidamente ante essas palavras, com um giro elegante ergueu-se com sua alta estatura, que há muito havia ultrapassado a dela, apesar de sua juventude._

 _\- Eu amadureci, você já disse - ele assinalou, inclinando-se até ela. Um meio-sorriso arrogante espalhou-se pelo seu bonito rosto, aumentando a sua já cativante beleza. Em nenhum momento, ele afastou os seus olhos dela, e muito menos preocupou-se em esconder o desejo e o anseio no fogo azul do seu olhar._

 _Ela estremeceu só com o rosto levantado para ele, tentando, de qualquer maneira, não interromper o contato visual, na esperança de que aquilo o constrangesse e ele parasse de olhá-la daquele modo. Mas ele não desistiu, e, obrigada pelos seus nervos traiçoeiros, teve de intervir naquilo._

 _\- Pare de me olhar assim - ela sussurrou, entre firme e débil._

 _\- Por que não ? - perguntou ele, com seu sorriso sarcástico e sensual._

 _\- Porque eu me sinto desconfortável - ela murmurou, rompendo o contato visual bruscamente, sem entender porque havia respondido aquilo. Ela rapidamente apressou-se em seguir em frente, dando-lhe as costas com firmeza, sem perceber o sorriso triunfante e arrogante que Anakin esboçou em razão do que tentava repetidamente._

 _\- Me desculpe, milady - embora o seu tom de voz não estivesse de acordo com a sua expressão._

Ele realmente deleitava-se, deleitava-se por deixá-la nervosa e desconfortável, porque, para ele, era um indício de esperança. Por muitos meios, havia tentado, sem palavras, expressar os seus sentimentos, o fascínio que ela exercia sobre ele, mas ela era teimosa, e ele também. Nenhum dos dois queria ser vencido, e, no final, apenas um venceria. E ele estava disposto a ser o vencedor. Sabia que ela estava consciente de seus sentimentos, podia perceber não apenas por seu nervosismo, mas também em seus poucos sorrisos, que ela correspondia ao seu desejo. Podia ler em seus olhos castanhos e sentir vibrar o ambiente com a sua proximidade. Ela também sentia algo, e iria conseguir com que o aceitasse, de um jeito ou de outro.

Não houve muito pelo que lutar, em primeiro lugar. Embora se abstivesse de demonstrar algo, Padmé começou a ser mais reticente quanto ao que sentia. Ela teve momentos de fraqueza, bem como momentos firmes e implacáveis.

\- _Deve ser difícil ser um Jedi, não poder fazer o que deseja, estar com a sua família..._

 _\- Ou estar com a pessoa que amo - ele completou, olhando-a com intensidade._

 _\- Deixam-no amar ? Eu pensei que fosse proibido._

 _\- Basicamente, sim. A posse é proibida, o apego é proibido, mas a compaixão, que é o meu conceito de amor, é permitido. Então, pode-se dizer que nos incitam a amar._

 _Padmé sacudiu a cabeça, meio divertida, meio incrédula com o raciocínio de Anakin._

 _\- Você mudou._

 _\- Você não mudou - ele respondeu, levantando o queixo - Então você se lembra de meus inumeráveis esforços - a paixão e a adoração nas palavras dele obrigaram-na a ficar calada e baixar a vista, negando-se a responder._

 _Anakin suspirou, frustrado._

Nunca antes, nem como rainha ou como senadora, Padmé havia se sentido desejada daquele modo por um homem. De fato, tivera uma pequena e passageira amostra antes de ser princesa, e, posteriormente, rainha, mas mal passou pela adolescência. E, depois, durante sua carreira como senadora, tempo para coisas triviais, em comparação com as necessidades de seu povo, ela não tivera. A chegada de Anakin à sua vida, outra vez, revirou seus ideais e sonhos. Porque ela já não era uma adolescente, era uma mulher. E sentir-se desejada lhe agradava tanto quanto a assustava. E inclusive, embora tentasse lutar contra as investidas de Anakin para começar algo, ela própria descobriu-se, surpreendentemente, esperando por aqueles intensos e profundos olhares. Apesar de seu vasto guarda-roupa, ela vestia-se mais por moda do que por prazer, sempre com roupas que a cobriam totalmente e tivessem estilo, e aquilo ficara no passado. Ela não deixara de preocupar-se com os assuntos de seu povo, mas enquanto estivessem em Naboo, esperando que solucionassem os atentados contra ela, sem perceber, começou a vestir-se diferente, com vestidos que, por mais belos que fossem, nunca pensara em usar, foram os primeiros que havia escolhido em sua estadia com ele. Vestidos provocantes e sensuais que amoldavam-se graciosamente à sua figura, procurando, sem dúvida alguma, por mais de sua atenção.

\- _Eu odeio a areia_ _, é áspera, rugosa, e está por toda parte - ele queixou-se como uma criancinha, desenhando círculos no corrimão. Foi então que inclinou a cabeça, e seu olhar deslizou do rosto dela para as suas costas nuas - Por outro lado, aqui é diferente... é liso- mordeu o lábio, indeciso e quase que por inércia, sem pensar muito sobre suas ações, percorreu com a ponta do dedo a pele macia de Padmé, da cintura até o ombro. Um toque gentil e delicioso, do qual ela não se queixou._

 _Em nenhum momento os olhos de ambos desviaram-se durante a ousada ação do jovem, que sorria podia saborear a sua vitória, quando aproximou-se um pouco mais, até tirar-lhe o espaço particular, desejoso de provar seus lábios, e ela respondeu também aproximando-se. Um movimento deu lugar a outro, e logo ambos encontravam-se dividindo um cálido e requintado beijo, com inexperiente maestria. Um inocente e puro ato de amor. Anakin mal conseguia controlar-se, passara meses sonhando com aquele momento, tanto que mal se movia, com receio de que ela se afastasse do seu lado. Sua mão ainda repousava sobre a cálida pele da mulher que amava, e à medida que o beijo foi subindo de intensidade, incapaz de esconder sua paixão, Padmé teve de afastar-se, voltando à razão._

 _\- Não - sussurrou ela, temerosa, desviando o olhar - Não é correto._

 _\- ... - Anakin piscou, aturdido com a aspereza da separação, mas aceitou com maturidade a decisão - Me desculpe - disse ele, simplesmente, tirando a sua mão das costas dela._

E realmente não era correto, não desejava que Anakin sacrificasse tudo por ela. Ela jamais vivenciara um relacionamento ou algo parecido, e certamente o cortejo direto e aberto que ele lhe oferecia, a adoração e o fascínio que lia em suas belas feições quando ele a olhava, estava aos poucos acabando com as suas forças. Seu próprio corpo a traía, suas emoções confundiam-na, e seus sentimentos acabavam com o desejo de continuar lutando contra aquilo. Ele sorria e ela estremecia, ele a observava e ela fazia de tudo para não tirar a sua atenção. As palavras carregadas de ansiedade e paixão na voz dele a desarmavam-na. Antes, ela jamais havia sentido aquilo. O que sentia por Anakin não era algo tão fácil de parar, não era uma negociação, um trato ou um acordo, não era algo que podia terminar se fosse a coisa certa. Aquilo tanto lhe dava vida como a matava. Por que ela o amava, e amá-lo era o seu pecado. Porque desejava não ser Padmé Amidala, Senadora de Naboo, e desejava que ele não fosse Anakin Skywalker, um aprendiz de Jedi. Desejava que ambos fossem pessoas comuns e corriqueiras, em um lugar diferente, onde seu amor não fosse marcado nem rotulado de incorreto.

Apenas Padmé e Anakin.

Apenas os dois e um mundo no qual pudessem viver o seu amor.

 _O sorriso de Padmé ressoou e tilintou no cálido ambiente, enquanto volta e meia eles giravam por entre a grama. Era como música para os seus ouvidos, a mais perfeita que já ouvira, e ele sentia-se afortunado de poder ser o causador daquele lindo som. Ela raramente sorria e se divertia, não era plena e livre, e, mesmo que estivesse nessa situação, Anakin deletava-se ao vê-la sorrir. Não haviam voltado a tocar no assunto da atração, fosse com palavras ou com breves gestos, desde o dia anterior, quando haviam compartilhado aquele beijo que ainda o atormentava, mas quando ficou totalmente a par da posição em que haviam ficado, sentiu-se como se um turbilhão de emoções voltasse a se apoderar dele, ao senti-la sobre o seu colo. Como sempre fazia quando desejava capturar a atenção dela, deu um meio-sorriso arrogante e olhou-a intensamente, tanto que fez com que ela olhasse-o interrogativamente, ao perceber que haviam parado. O fogo daquele olhar esmagou rapidamente sua alegria, dando lugar ao já conhecido nervosismo e ao mesmo desejo que tentava não sentir._

 _\- Anakin... - sem êxito, ela tentou levantar-se, antes que aquilo acabasse definitivamente com as suas forças._

 _\- Shh... - os braços do jovem posicionaram-se sobre a cintura dela, prendendo-a contra ele, impedindo-a de se mover._

 _O vestido dourado havia subido alguns centímetros enquanto ambos rodavam como crianças, e, naquele momento, deixava expostas as pernas da jovem Senadora. Os olhos de Anakin dirigiram-se para lá, e, quase como se fosse uma criança que está experimentando algo novo, ele apoiou gentilmente a palma de sua mão, como se ela fosse um pedaço de cristal que podia quebrar-se com facilidade. Uma sutil carícia nasceu daquelas mãos, deixando atrás de si um rastro de fogo que consumiu a razão de ambos. Aquele simples ato despertou algo dentro de si, um desejo implacável e fogoso. Ela viu-se obrigada a fechar as mãos em punho e apoiá-las sobre o forte e musculoso peito dele, tentando continuar lutando, embora seu corpo respondesse a ele. Anakin também fechou os seus olhos, cerrando os dentes para conter a paixão transbordante que ela lhe provocava e que percorria as suas veias. Levado pelo momento, levantou o rosto e tentou beijá-la, mas ela recusou o gesto, afastando o seu rosto em alguns centímetros. Só queria deixar de sentir aquilo, desejava que tudo terminasse, embora soubesse que, na verdade, não era aquilo o que queria. Mais um beijo simplesmente condenaria a ambos. E, mesmo assim, um suspiro escapou dos lábios dela quando sentiu que a boca dele percorria a sua clavícula, deixando um rastro de umidade, subindo pelo seu pescoço e chegando ao lóbulo da orelha. Gemeu baixinho quando Anakin succionou ali, onde o pulso batia, para depois acariciar com os lábios o seu rosto, depositar um leve beijo em seu nariz e em seu queixo, e finalmente roçar timidamente as bocas de ambos em uma carícia quase inexistente._

 _Sua reação foi imediata; ela levou suas mãos aos cabelos de Anakin, desordenando-o e suspirando contra o pescoço dele, já sem vontade de parar com aquilo. Não entendia como Anakin sabia tudo aquilo, para pôr em prática com ela e derrubar suas defesas, mas não desejava pensar naquilo. Claramente não sabia que Anakin era tão inexperiente quanto ela, simplesmente levado pela sua intuição e sua transbordante paixão._

 _Ele deitou-a novamente no chão, mas desta vez ele posicionou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos para poder admirá-la. Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando-se com aqueles olhos da cor do céu, escurecidos de desejo. Não era o olhar de adoração sem limites do garoto que ela conhecera naquele arenoso planeta, era o olhar abrasador e repleto de fascínio daquele homem que tinha retornado e que, com palavras e atitudes, conquistara-lhe o coração._

 _Podia ver em seus olhos._

 _Amor._

 _\- Não... - a razão voltou mais uma vez e ela se levantou, afastando-o. Sem olhá-lo, correu para longe dele, tentando esquecer o que se passara, porque daquela vez lhe permitira chegar muito mais longe, porque aquele avanço marcava um início e um fim._

 _Era hora de realmente pôr um ponto final naquilo._

Mas ele não desejava a mesma solução que ela, pois nem mesmo podia se chamar de solução o fato de negar os seus que ela não apenas os admitisse como também que os demonstrasse. Queria ver a paixão com a qual ela podia amar, o desejo em seus olhos, queria-a para si. Mas uma parte dentro de si estava de acordo com a decisão que ela tomara. Não importava se aquilo o destruísse, amá-la era sua glória, e, se tivesse de sofrer por isso, o sofrimento seria bem-vindo. Mas jamais suportaria vê-la machucada, e teve de ceder. Ceder a algo que machucava a ambos. Teve de se lembrar de quem era ela e seguir normas, que, a princípio, relutou a obedecer. A morte de sua mãe ajudou a apagar lentamente suas intenções para com ela. A dor de sua perda distraiu suas emoções e lhe permitiu deixar de pensar em Padmé por um momento.

Salvar ao seu mestre e fracassar na tentativa devolveu-lhe a esperança. O amor de Padmé atenuou o seu sofrimento e deu-lhe uma nova razão para olhar para o futuro com um grande sorriso. Seu amor deu-lhe forças.

 _\- Salte - ele exclamou, ficando debaixo da coluna na qual ela se localizava, defendendo-se de forma valente e ousada. Ela não demorou muito a fazê-lo, e, quando sentou-se atrás dele, na montaria, circundou sua cintura com rapidez e alívio, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço, em um gesto de amor e paixão que ela já não escondia._

 _Anakin sorriu com confiança e arrogância, dando-lhe uma olhada com o canto do olho._

 _Ambos lutaram valentemente, até que os reforços Jedi chegaram. Anakin preocupou-se bastante em estar perto dela, para repelir os ataques dos quais ela não pudesse se esquivar. Finalmente, em meio à exaltação da batalha, com a confiança mútua de um relacionamento que lhes abria as portas a um mundo que desejavam loucamente, sorriram um para o outro, sem pararem de lutar._

 _\- Esta é a sua situação diplomática ? - zombou ele, com humor evidente. Algo extremamente irônico para a situação desfavorável em que estavam._

 _Padmé sorriu com presunção, dando alguns disparos a mais com uma certeira precisão e abatendo um par de droides de combate. Desde que havia revelado seus sentimentos, sentia-se em paz, livre e com vontade de viver. O peso do remorso e da dor já não existia._

 _\- Não, são apenas negociações hostis - respondeu, pondo em sua voz um leve tom de flerte e provocação._

 _A resposta, tão parecida com a dele naquela cena, o fez rir com companheirismo e prosseguir com a defesa._

Ela, seu anjo, tornou-se a sua razão de viver. Não houve maior felicidade que, após despertar no centro médico com os seus ferimentos curados da luta contra os Sith e após terem lhe colocado uma prótese para substituir o braço que perdera, ela ter se lançado em seus braços, beijando-o com devoção.

\- _Ani, Ani ! - Padmé não conseguia esconder a sua preocupação, tão logo a porta do quarto foi fechada, ela lançou-se sobre ele. Lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos, mas não derramou nenhuma, enquanto cercava o torso do seu homem e escondia o rosto no pescoço dele._

 _Anakin piscou levemente confuso, mas diante do corpo feminino sobre o seu, obrigou-se a sorrir e a corresponder ao abraço. A figura delicada de Padmé devolvia-lhe rapidamente as forças. Aproveitando a posição, ele circundou-lhe a cintura, apertando-a contra si e aspirando o aroma que desprendia-se de seus cabelos. Abraçando-a, sondou os ferimentos que ela tinha nas costas e franziu o cenho._

 _\- Não é nada, Ani, como você está ? Sente-se melhor ? - ela murmurou gentilmente, acariciando a sua face com adoração. Seus olhos castanhos esquadrinharam sua expressão, à espera de uma resposta._

 _\- Não - ele respondeu._

 _\- Não ? - repetiu Padmé, assustada - Oh, meu Deus, o que há ? Você quer que eu chame a..._

 _No entanto, antes que ela terminasse de falar, aboca de Anakin pôs-se sobre a dela, possuindo-a, reclamando o doce elixir do amor. Dividiram um beijo carregado de paixão e de sentimento, e, minutos depois, separaram-se por falta de ar._

 _\- Agora, sim, estou melhor - respondeu Anakin com um meio-sorriso presunçoso, apoiando sua testa contra a dela._

 _\- Anakin - Padmé sorriu, divertida._

 _A mão do aprendiz de Jedi acariciou a tensa face de Padmé, que coloriu-se de um leve tom de vermelho. A adoração nos olhos azuis fazia-a se sentir diminuta e protegida. Ela gostava da sensação, apesar de normalmente detestar que a protegessem muito. Porém, as palavras que ele falou em seguida deixaram-na levemente aturdida._

 _\- Você quer se casar comigo ? - foram simples palavras, que escondiam o significado de uma vida afortunada e feliz._

 _Padmé teve um branco._

 _Anakin simplesmente agiu sem pensar, como sempre, seguindo sua intuição, e esta lhe dizia que ele não podia viver sem Padmé, que precisava senti-la ao seu lado, a salvo, e, embora tudo fosse às pressas, o imenso amor que tinha por ela não lhe permitia ter atenção para mais nada. Quando duas pessoas se amam, simplesmente vivem isso, não há lugar para nada mais._

 _Para que esperar, quando tudo o que eles menos tinham era tempo ?_

 _Eles se amavam, era um fato._

 _Era tão simples._

 _Finalmente reagindo, Padmé derramou algumas lágrimas de felicidade e assentiu, totalmente emocionada, mais feliz do que jamais havia sido. Lançou-se sobre ele novamente e o cobriu de beijos. Desde sua confissão, seus gestos para com seu amado eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Gostava de demonstrar-lhe, com isso, o quanto o amava, assim como ele fizera com ela, ao conquistá-la. Ele a fazia sentir-se segura e completa._

Não lembrava-se de ter sido mais feliz de que quando aceitou sem pensar muito, assim como quando ele fizera sua proposta. Embora seu mestre tivesse lhe aconselhado prudência e cautela, em outras palavras, que mantivesse seus sentimentos na linha, ele fingiu obediência. Ninguém descobriria sobre o que fariam, ninguém saberia. Embora quisesse que Obi-Wan, como seu mestre, estivesse ali, naquele momento tão especial, em que iria unir-se à mulher que amava mais do que a própria vida, preferiu calar-se, pelo bem de ambos. Seu mestre era como o seu pai, como o pai que ele nunca teve, graças ao seu mestre ele era quem era, mas, principalmente, Obi-Wan era muito rigoroso quanto ao código Jedi. Sabia que não o trairia nunca, até mesmo se lhe contasse, mas não se arriscaria.

Apenas R2-D2 e C-3PO foram as testemunhas do casamento ilícito.

Aqueles dois droides que lhes eram leais eram só o que precisava para tornar realidade o seu casamento.

 _Um gentil mas acolhedor beijo selou o casamento, que os tornava apenas um, a partir daquele momento até a eternidade. Porque nem a morte poderia separá-los. Estavam absolutamente convictos daquilo, principalmente Anakin, que faria de tudo, até mesmo vender sua alma, para manter a vida de Padmé a salvo._

 _Ao fundo, as palavras de R2-D2 e os assobios de C-3PO foram o que se poderia dizer...o equivalente a aplausos em um casamento normal._

 _Anakin enredou os dedos com os de Padmé e elevou as mãos de ambos, beijando o dorso da mão de sua, agora, esposa, com infinito amor. Não deixou de olhá-la nos olhos enquanto sussurrava gentis palavras, que o vento parecia levar por todos os cantos._

 _\- Você é minha vida, Padmé. Nós estaremos juntos por toda a eternidade._

 _\- Eu te amo, Ani - sussurrou ela, como resposta. Seus olhos brilhantes sustentavam as suas palavras._

 _Ela ficou na ponta dos pés graciosamente e uniu seus lábios novamente em um balanço refinado._

Eles amaram-se com loucura e sem arrependimentos, vivendo cada dia com felicidade. Padmé foi o anjo que iluminou a sua escuridão, quem o guiou através dos conflitos e equilibrou de modo preciso o seu indomável caráter. Foi quem o salvou. A única coisa que ele lamentou por toda a vida foi tê-la levado diretamente à morte. Juntos, eles haviam sido felizes, haviam tocado o céu e realizado os seus sonhos, mas apenas ele havia arrastado-a pela mão até o pior dos infernos, conduzindo-a a um fim triste e doloroso.

Quando eles reuniram-se novamente, após sua redenção, ela o esperava com os braços abertos e com um sorriso iluminando as suas lindas feições. Juntos, eles tiveram o prazer de verem todos os seus descendentes cumprirem com seus destinos, usarem a Força para o bem e para o mal.

O importante era que estavam juntos de novo. Para sempre, e com uma eternidade pela frente.

 _Porque há muito tempo atrás, em uma galáxia muito, muito distante, o amor de ambos construiu os alicerces da salvação._

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá !

Há tempos que eu tenho vontade de escrever algo sobre este fandom. Star Wars é um dos meus filmes favoritos, mas eu não tinha certeza do que fazer; finalmente a inspiração chegou para isto, embora eu majoritariamente tenha tirado coisas do filme, pois não tenho muito conhecimento sobre as novelas, comics ou universo expandido, já que em meu país não há nada disso. Espero que gostem, mais adiante desejo escrever uma oneshot de Leia e Han, assim como de Luke e Mara.

De antemão, obrigada por lerem.

Bella Sullw.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução minha. A primeira de um fandom que teve e tem até hoje muitos fãs em todo o mundo - Star Wars. Não pensei que minha primeira tradução deste fandom seria uma Anakin/Padmé - já que a primeira trilogia (a das décadas 1990/2000) não parece ser tão popular quanto a trilogia clássica - , mas eu gostei desta fic o suficiente para querer traduzi-la, e espero sinceramente que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
